


Fairytales

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just another typical love story right?One that only a lonesome anime obsessed person would write.First time writing a shipping one shotAllusions are key...





	Fairytales

“It seemed like the typical fantasy fairytale; the lonely princess locked away in her tower, subjected to a life of melancholy unbeknownst to her for she has had no experiences other than that of her life sentence; the eternal postponement to a commoner’s life. With mundane tasks to fill her hourglass, she waits for the knight that shall spark ablaze her paper prison to break to a new mutiny, as an internal civil war shall rage inside the civil mind’s yet to be inked blank pages. As the smoke hazes dissipate and the last cinders cease, the princess would finally see the paradise outside of her porcelain palace that she had long been withheld from spectating. The knight would present themself as a humble dame and under the incandescence of the moonlight shining through the ruins, it shall reflect upon her mirror. She would behold a grotesque yet uncannily familiar figure and panic; try to hide the sight from her rescuer. And hide it well she would do. But nonetheless the princess would be smiling for as long as her sun would shine each day. For Apollo’s music resonate better than Selene’s cool embrace.”

“Wow, I’m loving the story so far Al. Mate, how do you come up with these things? They are so… beautiful and metaphorical. Sometimes so much so that it’s too much for this idiot to understand.” Undyne gave a little chuckle before rolling over and placing the paper on the coffee table.  
“No, no! Don’t say that about yourself. But thanks, I’m glad you like it so far.”  
“Of course I do! But you know you should add some fight scenes in there! No, even better, I could write you some fight scenes!”  
Astonished by that sudden notion, Alphys straightened herself from her slouch position and few bots from the mechanisms she was fitting into the component cluttered onto the ground from the startled shift.  
“What? Is there something wrong?”  
“No. Nothing’s wrong, Just… accidentally cut my finger.”  
“Aw Al, you need to be more careful. I’ll go get you a bandage.”

Jumping up from the couch, Undyne exited the room for the first aid kit in the bathroom. Now left to her lonesome, Alphys got up and picked up the poorly written page. Looking through the chicken scratch handwriting, she gave a simple sigh before scrunching it all into another trash bin destined ball. It was just another out of the thousands, that one was just another to add to the pile.

How many drafts has she written up? And how many of those have ended up in that bin? How times had she stood with an undelivered envelope in hand? And how many of those had she been able to say what she wanted? Everything added up to nil. There was so much she wanted to say, so much more than she let on but… how does one express something that they themselves do not know understand? Allusions were her specialty and metaphors were her game but being upfront was not a well-developed ability. What was it? Self doubt? Or rejection? No, it was more a fear of love. Such tales of romance are only bound to their fabled pages, never to set a word into the real world. Yet can one, entirely governed by logos, deny oneself control by pathos?

“Hey, hey, careful! Let me see the cut Alphys. I hope it’s not too deep.”  
“I’m fine, seriously.”  
Giving a slight frown, Undyne grabbed her hands before releasing them in relief to the sight of no wounds. Recollecting her composure, Undyne cracked another laugh but Alphys could see the strained concern under the smile.  
“I was just surprised you want to do something like this.”  
“I mean I need to way to recount my battles right? It’s either that or scrapbooking, and I’d like to think you know which I would rather prefer.”  
“I see. Fight scenes it is then. It’s still strange you bring this up like this.”  
“Come on mate, I just wanted to have some things in common with my favorite nerd.” To that, Undyne gave Alphys a gentle pat on the head and a hug.  
“Is that so?”  
“Tis. And perhaps even more, if so you’d please.”  
“What do you mean by that notion?”  
“I love you.”

Those words. They stuck at the back of the throat like honey, an endlessly sweetening flavor filled with warmth and aurerus. The phrase composed of words that never passed through her lips together yet there it rung in the air, dancing across the sound waves in search of its intended. And it was calling for her. It seemed like a typical fairytale; the lonely princess and her knight. Yet it was far from that, much further away.

“I love you too.”


End file.
